Animagus' & Mudbloods
by ohmymerlin
Summary: Lily and James, the infamous couple that the whole wizarding world will remember for many years to come. But what is the story behind their relationship? Two people who could not be any more different, how in the world could they have fallen inlove?
1. damn you, potter

**I just thought I'd write this to see how it went, :) I'm obsessed with Lily&James fanfics!**

* * *

><p>Lily was the happiest girl in the world.<p>

Tomorrow she would be going to Hogwarts, she'd see all her old friends, Lucy, Dawson, ugh, but she'd also have to see…him.

Potter. She cringed at the thought of even the word, let alone the person. He was the most obnoxious, persistent, proud person she'd ever met. She didn't revel in the fact that she'd have to see him everyday. Although she never understood why James had a thing for her. It's not like they got along that well, well, she was sure they would if only he would stop acting like a jerk 90% of the time.

Although, no it was stupid, but there were these rare times when they truly connected, in an almost indescribable way. But of course, he ruined all these moments with his distasteful comments.

She was bouncing down the stairs when it was finally time to load her bags into the car, Petunia was waiting for herself at the end of the stairs.

"Tuney? What are you doing? Did you come to see me off?" Lily asked incredibly. Her and her sister Petunia didn't always see eye to eye, nor did they even get along. They used to be close, but when her family found out she was a witch from a rather, unexpected, visit, their closeness disappeared, just like that.

"Pfft, of course not stupid. I waited for your fat arse to get downstairs to tell you that I'm using your room to house all my clothes and spare stuff, okay bye" and with that, she ran back up the stairs, not troubling to try and avoid hitting lily while going past her, back up to her room no doubt to put on makeup and act like a princess. How her parents would put up with it she didn't know.

Platform 9 and 3 quarters was just how she remembered it, this was her last year at Hogwarts, and she hoped that it would be just as exciting as it always was, although knowing Hogwarts, something major would go down this year, she just didn't know what.

Running into the wall at the train station was always a rather nervous experience, but lily enjoyed the tingling sensation that engulfed her when she passed through the wall, gosh she loved magic!

Trying to find a compartment was the difficult bit, they filled up really fast, so she just hoped she could find one with Lucy and Dawson, she hadn't seen them since the last day of school! They lived so far away, she didn't have the slightest idea how she survived without their bubbly personalities, yet they were so different to each other how they all were bestfriends was a mystery.

Lucy was extraordinarily beautiful, popular, hilarious, witty, and everything else that went along with the term 'perfect'. She never failed to make me laugh, even at the most depressing times, I counted on her so much. Dawson was funny as well, but she wasn't the partying type, she loved to read, and she was the smartest witch in our year. She was definitely an eye stopper, drawing heads here and there, she was beautiful, and had amazing curves, so the guys said. She didn't like people focusing on them though, always wearing baggy jumpers to hide them. We thought she was crazy!

As she found an empty compartment and was waiting for Lucy and Dawson to walk past, an unexpected head popped into the compartment, Vincent Lubrios. Vincent was a 7th year, like me, but he was…wait for it… a Slytherin. The worst kind of people that existed at Hogwarts, not that she was being judgemental, but it was true. Lily definitely wasn't the only one to think so, minus the Slytherins.

"What are you doing here Evans?" She said sneeringly, she had half a mind to curse him then and there.

"I'm planting roses, what do you think I'm doing?" He always brought out her sarcastic tones, especially since he was completely dumb, never read a book in his life.

"Good one, but you don't have any plants with you to plant, so you can't be doing that, have you seen Potter? I have a bet to settle with him" he smiled evilly.

"Well if I do I'll be sure not to tell you" she said, hoping that this would get him to leave. Mission accomplished. He grimaced glaringly, and departed the compartment, thank merlins.

Lucy and Dawson found her then, oh how they made her laugh! Lucy spent most of the time bitching about 'Princy Hewett', slytherin house. Need I say more?  
>Dawson didn't seem herself though, she was much more quieter than usual, and spent most of the train ride looking out the window. Well at least she hadn't seen James potter yet, she sighed in happiness, in her head, of course. Lily's group and Potter's got along well at school, there was just a bit of rivalry between them that made her guffaw 247!

It was while she was in this state of happiness, that it all came crashing down on her when Potter poked his head into the compartment, and smirked at her.  
>She wanted to punch him, how dare he? Not that he could of known... oh screw that, I bet he did this just to piss me off! As soon as she thought of this, her anger suddenly boiled over, and she took it out on nosy target smirking at her.<p>

"Potter! What are you doing poking your head into other people's compartments! Can't you just keep your nose out of other people's business! We could've been changing in here you prick!" she started rambling, she didn't seem to realise that she was talking loudly and people from other compartments were poking their heads out to see where the commotion had come from.  
>"Are you really going off at me, Evans? I haven't even done anything, any excuse just to yell at me, I swear" he turned to walk out, "Oh, but what you said about how you could've been changing, that was the point" he grinned, then ran for it. Unfortunately Lily was too full from eating all the food off the trolley, that she just couldn't give chase. She sat there motionless, "arghhh, why me? Potter."<p> 


	2. pranks  shacks?

**sorry, i realise the last 2 chapters have been really short, i'm not sure if i should write anymore, review and tell me what you think thanks :)**

* * *

><p>Ahh, Hogwarts. She thought it was amazing how the bright lights never ceased to amaze her every year. But there WAS a difference this year, it was her last. After this year she'd never again come back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry... she suddenly felt sad. 'No!' she thought, I'm not going to let this ruin my mood, and I'm not going to let anyone <em>else<em> ruin in either!

Lily loved watching the sorting of first years into the different houses, either Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin, Gryffindor was the clear winner! Everyone knew that, just didn't want to admit it.

As much as Lily hated James, she was close to his two best friends Sirius and Remus, they were two of the funniest people she had ever met. Actually, now that she thought about it, all of the 'marauders' were pretty hot, oh, wait a minute, minus wormtail. Sirius and James were the standouts, but wait? Of course _she_ wasn't the one who thought he was hot. It was everyone else. Even if she did, she certainly wouldn't admit it, the amount of crap she'd get for that!

"Wow! I always love the beginning feast, so extravagant. But of course the best part is the treacle pudding for dessert" said Dawson enthusiastically, they were all in heaven when they ate Hogwart's food, god it was amazing!

"Lily, don't look now, but James is staring at you" Lucy giggled, grinning and giving her the 'oh my merlin!' look. Really Lucy? I gave her the 'I don't really give a crap' look back, and she sighed in return. "I could never understand why you don't kneel to his affection, Lily. He's absolutely gorgeous! And even though you wont admit it, you know I'm right!" she said in the matter of fact tone.

"I'm going to have to definitely agree with Lucy! God, he is like the definition of perfect, look it up"

"No, ewww. It's James guys! Oh, and we still haven't gotten them back for their last prank that they pulled on us, we were in the hospital for days!" Lily was hopping to put them off track with their current discussion by getting them to plan their next attack on the marauders. It worked!

"OH MY MERLIN we haven't! Shit, gotta get a plan happening here!" Dawson said enthusiastically, she absolutely loved pranking the marauders, did I happen to mention she was extremely good at it?

It was Saturday night, and the prank was going as planned, Lily and her friends could not wait to see their faces when they pulled this off. They followed Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter when they left the common room, sneakily. They took the moving staircase to the ground floor, and found a painting of a famous auror (dark wizard catcher), and tilted it to the right. Lily was confused, what could they possible be doin…"they're leaving the school!" she whispered fantically, "we couldn't possibly follow them, I'm head girl, this is unacceptable for me" she sounded desperate now. "Lils, don't chicken out on us! We need you to do this" Dawson sounded determined, Lucy had the same kind of look on her face. Guess it's decided then, she thought to herself, "better not get caught or I'm bringing you all down with me, including those 4... bloody rule breaker gits" we crawled in after them, into the tunnel filled with cobwebs and, evidently, spiders. Lily wasn't the biggest fan of spiders.

She followed them anyways, taking deep breaths in and out the whole way there, there being outside on school grounds, with the whomping willow in sight just beyond them, they could see the marauders climbing into the base of the tree. How peculiar! They all stared in astonishment, and gaped even more when the whomping willow started whooshing it's branches everywhere straight after the boys had gone it, as if to ward off any strangers who dare come near it. Well they certainly wouldn't! Or so Lily hoped, in vain.

"Quick, now's our chance to find out what they're up to!" cried Dawson over the swooshing sound of the trees which was extremely loud. "Are you crazy! Lily asked sardonically, "we could get killed by that narcissistic tree!"

"Don't be so melodramatic!" Lucy waved off what she said, and attempted to walk over to the whomping willow, Lily pulled her back. "Guys this has gone too far! We'll get them another ti..."

"NO!" Dawson interrupted her, "this is our only chance! Are you with us?" Lily had to consider the situation for a moment, wait, no she didn't! There was no question about what she should do! As head girl it was her responsibility to save them from danger, but they were her best friends after all, she knew that she wouldn't be able to stop them and she had to help them, *sigh*...

Across the grounds they marched, determined at any cost to figure out their undeniable big secret. Next thing they knew they were being smacked across the face, stomach, and feet, disabling them for a moment so they could finally see what they had walked into. The tree was ravenous, seeming like it was trying to beat them to a pulp!

"How the f**k did they get in here!" screamed Lucy, trying to dodge the swaying arms that threatened to knock her out, "I guess they have another secret, surprise surprise" Dawson called back sarcastically. It was true, they were notoriously known for keeping their little cult secrets, they were annoying like that.

Lily managed to make her way to the back of the tree, when suddenly a branch came from behind, knock her straight into the trunk of the tree, and, the tree stopped moving. The branches became as still as the night, everything was tranquil once again."Whatever you did Lily, you're a bloody genius ginger!" Lucy cried in delight, dawn was beaming at her. She had no idea what she did, but she was definitely glad, she was getting really sore.

The 3 of them climbed into yet another tunnel, with bigger spiders (much to Lily's dislike), and moved as quickly as they could, the sooner they find them and expose them, the sooner they were in their snug beds plotting how they would evilly use their information to get them back. "Ew, there's a spider on me! Gerrofffffffff!" Lily was screaming, "shh! We can't let them know we're here" whispered Dawson, who was behind Lily. "I can't wait to see their faces when they see what they've been up to!" crooned Lucy, in front of both of them, "They wont know what hit them".

After about 3 minutes they reached the end of the tunnel, and found themselves inside a…shack.


End file.
